For All You Know
by crazysmile15
Summary: Beauty is truth, truth beauty, --that is all. Ye know on earth, and all ye need to know." -John Keats A compilation of short stories/drabbles featuring the lovely Sakura Haruno and the organization Akatsuki!
1. Table of Contents

**~Table of Contents~**

_**Pairing: Akatsuki/Sakura **_

**Chapter 1:** Bloom (ItaSaku)

**Chapter 2: **The Book of Luke (HidaSaku)

**Chapter 3: **Perfect You (SasoSaku)

**Chapter 4: **Pride & Prejudice (PeinSaku)

**Chapter 5: **Perfect Chemistry (DeiSaku)

**Chapter 6: **Lost It (TobiSaku)

**Chapter 7: **Anatomy of a Boyfriend (KakuSaku)

**Chapter 8: **Take Me There (ZetsuSaku)

**Chapter 9: **Two Way Street (KisaSaku)

**Chapter 10: **When It Happens (KonanSaku)

**-Author's Note: **I haven't been around for a while, which probably doesn't suck for you guys, but sucks for me. I've been having this dry spell for a while, not being able to write was terrible, and I don't feel satisfied or even remotely happy when I don't write. The great thing is that I have a very annoying sister, who gave me the best idea ever! Not that this hasn't been done before, I'm just putting my own spin on it! I'm hoping that these stories will range from a K and to an M, but we'll see. So I dedicate this series of drabbles and miscellaneous junk to my sister, who really wanted to read something of mine and of course in the process squeal over the males of Akatsuki! This ones for you Gaby, my eternal muse!


	2. Chapter 1: Bloom

**Title:** Bloom

**Author: **Crazysmile15

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi-Kishimoto

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **485

**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura

He peered impassively at the man trembling on the floor. Another feudal lord cowering before his sharingan, a man who should have fought harder to maintain his lands and guard them form men like him. Instead, figures of power bowed down before him, prostrating their cowardice and putrid fear before. Laying themselves belly up to gain his favor and to allow a more efficient means of death, fear was what killed women and men alike, not him.

His mission completed, Itachi exited the rat infested village, heading east towards his next target. Of course Leader had not assigned this next mission, but Itachi had completed his task early and wished to carry out something of importance to him. Konoha would not have changed all these long years. Spring would be fresh in the air, pollen from the sakura blossoms drifting through the night, spreading their intoxicating fragrance throughout the Leaf village. Stars sparkling in the inky black sky, like fireflies caught in a sticky trap. The gates would be tightly shut; no intruders could penetrate the gates that had stood erect for centuries, guarding its people.

Itachi made his way into the village undetected, his black figure blending into the shadows of the night. He chuckled mentally to himself, after so many years, his reason for returning, if only for a glimpse, was for a woman. Many would think it odd that Itachi could love, but his version of love was tainted and twisted until it was more like an obsession, or possibly an intrigue. He would never act on these desires and wants, they we're weak, they had no place in his heart. So, he believed this feeling to be a tumor, a malignancy upon his much blackened soul. And what other way was there to rid ones self of a disease. Destroy the cause of the illness, cut out the source of infection.

Itachi snuck into the room, tsking inwardly at her stupidity for leaving her window open. His eyes dragged over the form of a woman, pink hair creating a halo around her head, eyes closed in sleep, lips slightly parted, her breathing coming out in small spurts. Itachi slipped a kunai out of its holster, posing it just above her heart. Just as he was about to plunge the kunai into her chest, her eyes shot open, as if she had been awoken from a bad dream. Before a scream could erupt from her lips, Itachi swiftly stabbed the kunai into her chest. Blood trickled down from her mouth as she fell backwards, her expressive green eyes, lifeless and unblinking. Itachi wiped the blood from the kunai onto her blood spattered sheets, staring dispassionately at her lifeless form. Something caught his eye before he left, a flower blooming, its scent wafting through the room. Its petals a soft shade of pink, a card lay underneath.

"May you always bloom. Love Naruto."


	3. Chapter 2: The Book of Luke

**Title:** The Book of Luke

**Author:** Crazysmile15

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi-Kishimoto

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **459

**Pairing:** Hidan/Sakura

________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 2**_

Strictly speaking, Hidan was a holy man. A man who preserved the culture of his religion and spread the word of Jashin, educating the ignorant and the blind to the wonders of his religion, and he never took his job lightly. The masses would be instructed in the way of Jashin, there would be no other gods among earth or the heavens, only one, and He deserved to be praised. Coveted like the sun, cherished like a child, and pleasured like a familiar lover. Hidan had been blessed, given a gift, resurrected when smote to smite those who opposed the almighty Jashin. People may have thought him a heretic or even a crazed lunatic, but faith was something no one could question. It came in no lucid or concrete form, everyone possessed it, but many did not mold it to their own use. Jashin had been kind, and kind would Hidan be to those who followed His written word, and had faith in His teachings. Jashin asked for only one thing, and in return He would grant all who followed eternal life and a place by His side. To kill for Him, in His name, to destroy all those who did not believe, and serve them to do His bidding in limbo, a hellish place for those who we're not deserving of His divine glory.

He had tried to explain this to Sakura; foolishly he had tried in vain to persuade her to join the winning religion. Buddha was nothing compared to Jashin, Jashin was almighty! Of course Sakura laughed off his explanations, accusing him of being part of a masochistic cult, that mutilating ones self in the name of a god was stupidity, that if Jashin really we're real He would not believe in hurting or killing someone to gain His favor. Hidan was tempted to shut her fucking mouth by cutting it off, but plowed on in his diatribe, angrily pushing on to save her immortal soul. Sakura then went on to further criticized his religion by stating that if Hidan we're really as devout as he said, if Jashin we're to appear and demand she have sex with Him, would Hidan let it happen right before his eyes as she was brutally raped by his "God". Of course Hidan knew that Jashin would never lay a hand on his woman unless it we're to bless her with holy life. Sakura then threw her hands up into the air in defeat and walked off, grumbling that she was an atheist anyway, and she had faith in the fact that she knew Hidan was sleeping on the couch tonight.

Hidan sighed, Jashin may have been all knowing, and all powerful, but he couldn't keep him warm at night.


	4. Chapter 3: Perfect You

**Title:** Perfect You

**Author:** Crazysmile15

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi-Kishimoto

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **470

**Pairing:** Sasori/Sakura

________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 3 **_

Sakura sighed, tired from the days events. Not only had she just come back from finishing a mission that she'd been whisked away to the hospital to drain even more chakra on patients complaining of an aching head and a sore toe! By the time she had finally dragged herself home, she was too exhausted even to notice anything out of the ordinary. Too tired was she even to draw herself a bath, she still smelled faintly of blood and sweat, her own natural perfume smothered by the two more overpowering scents. She would have to endure the odor for tonight, she just felt bad for her clean pristine sheets, which would have to be thoroughly washed in the morning. However, sleep wasn't the only thing waiting for her in the bedroom, a man she had thought dead stood at the window, the curtains billowing out and caressing his cloaked figure. Those blood red clouds were recognizable already as it was, but the man, if he could be called that, was infamous.

Clear sounds of warning sounded off in her head as she quickly pulled out a kunai from her weapons holster and crouched into a defensive stance, keeping her verdant green eyes on the mans back. Gathering as much chakra into her hands, she leaped forward only to be out maneuvered and pushed lightly onto the bed. She scrambled onto her back, keeping the kunai close to her chest. Her eyes flashing in the dark, sending out a challenge, she may be on her back, but she still had the upper hand, her freakish strength and knowledge of the terrain we're enough to at least keep her alive just in time to signal for help. Sasori chuckled, calmly taking a step forward and using his chakra strings to pull the kunai and holster away from her. She gasped, raising her glowing fists upwards before slamming them back down. Sasori had anticipated her reaction, his chakra strings darting out and wrapping themselves around her wrists, ceasing her movement and control of her body.

"You must be surprised to see me again, and so perfectly intact. It wasn't very polite of you to kill me; such bad manners can be fixed though. You'll make a nice addition to my collection; of course first will have to put to right all the damage you've managed to accomplish over these long years. But you'll be an even better version of yourself when I'm finished."

A piercing scream filled the room as Sasori slit her throat and threw her over his shoulder. Leaving the room, a trail of warm blood snaking its way into the floorboards, Sasori smiled with satisfaction, a grim and gruesome sight left behind in his wake.

"You've made such a mess, my puppet. What ever will I do with you?"


	5. Chapter 4: Pride & Prejudice

**Title:** Pride & Prejudice

**Author:** Crazysmile15

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi-Kishimoto

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **541

**Pairing:** Pein/Sakura

_***Pride:**__ feeling of pleasure and satisfaction when one has done well; too high an opinion of oneself; sense of dignity and self-respect; something that causes one to feel pride. _

_***Prejudice:**__ unreasonable or unfair dislike or preference; cause (someone) to have a prejudice; harm, cause disadvantage to. _

________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 4 **_

There was something to be said about a man who wore more jewelry than a woman. It was odd, and out of place, but it certainly helped to paint a clear image in ones head, an image you wouldn't be likely to forget. Maybe that was the point of all the piercings, or maybe it was a fetish, it could just possibly be a hobby. Still it did get to her, why puncture so many holes into such a handsome face, although she would never admit out loud that he was infact handsome. He was atheistically pleasing to the eyes, exotic some might say, even possibly a tad bit feminine to others. Of course, Sakura had never thought excessive piercings and tattoos we're by any means sexy, she was afraid to get her lip caught on the many protruding objects. But maybe she was just being unfair; she didn't know how it felt to kiss Pein. Not that she wanted to kiss Pein, and even if she wanted to, she wouldn't know how to even approach him to bestow him with a kiss.

All this to say that maybe in the far corners of her mind, she did feel a slight attraction to the overly bejeweled leader of the Akatsuki organization, but by no means was she ever going to let those feelings show. Ino had once told her she had an obsession with men who we're obviously wrong for her. Sakura had of course tried to defend herself, but failed quite miserably. Ino had too many examples, the biggest being Uchiha Sasuke, and her unrequited love for the young boy who had turned into a half crazed man. He's apparent annoyance and dislike of her was clear to all, except Sakura, who tried for years to prove she was worthy of his attention and eventually love. However, she was older and wiser now, she knew the signs of a man who just wasn't interested, and she was better equipped to deal with the rejection now than she had been at the age of fourteen. Suffice to say, her budding feelings for Pein we're different than the obsessed feelings of a teenager.

Walking through the halls of the Akatsuki hideout, Sakura couldn't help but try to uphold her side of the argument she had with Ino in the past. She wasn't a child anymore, no longer pinning after the popular guy and primping herself accordingly to please his likes and dislikes. Sakura was a young woman now, and with that in mind, she stomped off to find Pein. She could handle a few damn piercings; she wouldn't be partial to only clean shaven faces, and piercing-less visages. She could shove her pride down her throat for a few seconds; at least enough to compliment Pein on his jewelry, and maybe even sneak a kiss.

"Hi Pein, beautiful day isn't it?" Sakura chirped brightly, preparing herself to say something nice to Pein.

Pein turned around slowly, giving Sakura a better view of his handsome bar belled face.

"Beautiful" was Pein's simple reply.

Sakura's face went completely red, her thoughts betraying her bright smiling exterior. Without another word, Sakura rushed off, so much for being a mature adult and swallowing her girlish pride.


	6. Chapter 5: Perfect Chemistry

**Title:** Perfect Chemistry

**Author:** Crazysmile15

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi-Kishimoto

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **472

**Pairing:** Deidara/Sakura

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**Chapter 5**_

When making an explosive, they're was a certain amount of discipline required to produce a fully functioning bomb. A masterpiece of such perfect proportions it created a shock wave of power to surge forth and destroy all that was laid out before its imposing figure. Of course the creator had to be just as skilled, just as disciplined in his art, his work of trade, or the weapon would be useless. No one understood the need for such a balance like Deidara did, with his exploding clay and infinite amount of explosives, he knew what was needed to make the perfect explosion, something so devastating no one could survive the aftermath. That was art, the big bang was his applause, and the silence afterwards was his sanctuary. Such beauty could not be out done, no one could come even close to the ecstasy Deidara felt when the vibrations of his explosives rocked the earth, and split the ground.

Of course as fate would have it, one person would come along, and in that instant change what he had thought unchangeable, one person who came so close to perfection, it was like looking at an angel, being kicked in the balls, and blown up all at the same time. Such poetry, such euphoria was he that he had come across such a being, and had not already blown apart this woman. Her temper was volatile, thunderous; she was like a tempest, all emotion, nothing holding her back. Maybe that was why he hesitated, did not instantly detonate his ultimate bomb, she was similar to one, so complex, it would take time to create anything as perfect as her. Although her name was odd, so delicate for someone so explosive, nonetheless it suited her. Sakura, an unimposing, unassuming name, while people scoffed at her pink hair and fragile appearance, Deidara was captivated as she slammed down her chakra laden fist and shattered the earth, debris flying every which way, green eyes exploding with anger and determination.

As his teammates surrounded her, those eyes still shown with determination, ready to fight till her last breath, Deidara knew the Leader's plans for her, she would not be harmed. Of course she didn't know that, her body tense, strung like the strings of a bow and arrow, taunt and ready to fly. Deidara sauntered over to her, a cocky smile gracing his lips.

"Calm down, yeah. We don't want to hurt you, un." To prove his point, he extended his left hand, a clay rose lying perfectly harmless in his palm. He didn't see the fist aimed for his face, nor was he prepared for the impact it had on his body, as his head flew backwards, and his body twisted along with it. His last conscious thought was how great they would make as a couple.


	7. Chapter 6: Lost It

**Title:** Lost It

**Author: **Crazysmile15

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi-Kishimoto

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **467

**Pairing: **Tobi/Sakura

**Author's Note: **This chapter is long overdue! I would like to start by saying that I'm so sorry to those who have been waiting for me to continue! Sorry once again for the unplanned hiatus! ;u;

_**Chapter 6: Lost It (TobiSaku) **_

He's already forgotten. Forgotten the "how" and the "who" of his existence, how he got here, and who he was supposed to be looking for. Maybe that's wrong though, he can't be sure, he's never been sure. Everything rattles inside he's mind, like there should be a "fragile" sticker plastered to his head. Any sudden movements, and just like a snow globe, his thoughts are jumbled and scattered. But he could be wrong again; he can't remember what a snow globe even looks like anymore.

Still he searches, picking he's way along the beaten and weary path he has taken so many times before. A path he has come to know like the back of his hand, the one thing he can recall remembering, the twisting roads and various dead ends. Cul-de-sacs which intersperse to confuse and eradicate any who would trail its forbidden path, he's mind is a forbidden place, dark and confusing like the life he has chosen, or maybe it was forced upon him, once again he can't be sure. If only there was a way to know, to differentiate between the honest facts and their fictitious lies. But the truth is so hurtful, and so white, he can't help but love the lies that whisper in his head, making sure it's always black. And if there was ever any gray, the lies inside his head would make sure he never knew.

Insanity was a type of lie; it kept you alert and always awake. Afraid of the truths the world opened your eyes too; he hid, and stayed under the covers with his eyes scrunched firmly tight, like a child cowering underneath the bed, waiting for the monsters to leave. But they never did, they followed you, not only as a child, but as you grew older, into an adult, into a man, making you into a monster as well. A fate he had tried to escape, only to find out that it was too late, and his transformation had already occurred.

He's already forgotten though. Forgotten most of his past, and some of his future, he's started to remember the "how" and the "who", but only because he's gotten some help.

A light shines brightly through the opened door, a women standing, and her hand poised on the doorknob. Her pink hair gently blowing in the night air, her emerald green eyes laced with worry, her brows furrowed in slight annoyance.

"Tobi! Tobi! Where are you Tobi? Come inside, come home already!" She yells out crisply into the night, waiting for an answer, hoping he hasn't forgotten, forgotten her and all the love she has poured out and in to his mind, body, and soul. Tobi doesn't hesitate as he yells back; "Tobi is coming, Sakura! Tobi is coming home."

**-The End-**


	8. Chapter 7: Anatomy of a Boyfriend

**Title: **Anatomy of a Boyfriend

**Author:** Crazysmile15

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi-Kishimoto

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **458

**Pairing:** Kakuzu/Sakura

_**Chapter 7: Anatomy of a Boyfriend (KakuSaku)**_

As a medic-nin, Sakura was required to know the anatomy of the human being from the bottom to the top. She was quite proud of her accomplishments in this specific field, since she had spent many nights pouring over countless text books and numerous tomes describing in detail each and every nerve, tissue, cell, and bone in the body as well as fluids. However unpleasant it had been to memorize the books, it was fascinating what the body could endure as well as adapt too. For instance, if one kidney was not functioning as it should, the other kidney would take its place, of course you had too take the diseased organ out before the healthier organ could do its job, but it was still fascinating.

There was just one body she did not completely understand though. In no text book nor tome she had read, was there any recounting of a body stitched together with thread, having most of the organs taken and than placed inside the body of a man. And having it been successful! How Kakuzu could easily do this just bordered on complete genius, if it were not for the odd and somewhat violent way he procured these various organs. Other than that, she was completely obsessed, she loved running her hands over the course stitches of zigzagging thread. Mesmerized by the minute incisions branded onto his flesh like a crude replica of a tattoo, how painstakingly long it must have taken him to knit his skin back together like a quilt.

Kakuzu would watch her as she inspected every aspect of his body from his head to his big toe. She knew he wasn't bothered by her odd habit since it usually ended in much the same fashion it always started. Making love, or having wild sex, which ever way you chose to name it, she shamelessly rubbed her body against his own, his stitches catching on bits of her sensitive flesh, making her moan and writhe in pleasure. Kakuzu thought she was insane for loving such a mangled body, but she begged to differ. She was a medic-nin after all, the bizarre and gruesome was something she had grown accustom to. There was nothing disturbing about Kakuzu's body that could deter Sakura from burning with desire and tingling in all the right places.

The anatomy of a man was just as complex as that of a woman's body, and although Kakuzu was still confused about the mechanics of it all, she would certainly try her best to demonstrate just how easily their two bodies fit. Like yin and yang, a lock and a key, soft flesh smoothing over yarn and thread, making their own pattern for no one but them to see.


	9. Chapter 8: Take Me There

**Title: **Take Me There

**Author:** Crazysmile15

**Disclaimer:** (Naruto© Masashi-Kishimoto)

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **523

**Pairing: **Zetsu/Sakura

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Zetsu/Saku **_

I close my eyes. Breathe in. Breathe out. Before me is a paradise, behind me is a man that isn't quite a man but maybe something more. Breathe in. Flowers, gorgeous blooms blossoming in the fragrant air, wafting through the spring breeze, and all at once I feel myself become part of the scenery not just a guest but an active member of its beauty. The man that isn't quite a man is still behind me, taking in the same scenery, but breathing in more of me than the actual flowers. I don't mind, I like the feel of his breath softly caressing my sensitive skin. My hair stands on end, my skin prickles with sparks of recognition. I know this man, and I like that he knows my sent. I like how he can pick out my sent before he even notices the other flowers, but to him I am a flower. A sakura blossom, me a flower, a lovely flower.

No one can see this paradise but me, inside my head millions of flowers peeking there heads above the rich brown soil, blinking their eyes up at the radiant sun, and stretching out there green limbs. It's a glorious sight, to see so many flowers break the surface of the soil and kiss the sky, bursting with verve and excitement. And only I can see it, see it all, take it in and transfer it to the brain of the man behind me. He is captivated by what my mind sends him, humming with satisfaction at the blueprints of my mind. Mapping out the most compelling little garden either one of us as ever seen. I'm about to open my eyes, but then he places his hands over my eyes, shielding me from reality. All I can see is white and green, green and white, spilt in the middle, one complimenting the other. No one has hands like my man, no one has his hands, but I have them. I place my small soft ones atop his rough and oddly colored ones. I can't see the contrast, but in my minds eye, I can see them perfectly. There they are, and they are there.

"Do you like our paradise, Zetsu?" I whisper softly so as not to disrupt the image in my head, a wondrous garden.

"I see what you see, and you see what I see." Zetsu answered just as softly, his voice deep but even.

"However, I think we should have a white picket fence around our garden, and a little white door with a gold door handle. Don't you think so?" He questioned.

I pictured it, the fence, the gold handled door knob. It would almost look like a vine twisting from out the white door, it would look lovely. She did not need to speak, for he had seen it, and he had agreed with a firm nod. Zetsu's hands fell away from my face. I open my eyes. Breathe in. Breathe out. My paradise. Our paradise. And all they had to do was plant the first seed into the rich brown soil in front of them.

**-The End-**


	10. Chapter 9: Two Way Street

**Title: **Two Way Street

**Author: **Crazysmile15

**Disclaimer: **(Naruto © Masashi-Kishimoto)

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **684

**Pairing: **Kisame/Sakura

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Kisa/Saku **_

Sakura stared at the fork in the road. Maybe if they went back the way they came, they wouldn't have to make the decision of going right or left. Or maybe if they just turned the clock back to three months and five days ago, they wouldn't have even met. But life didn't work that way, life never worked. It was almost like a broken clock. Shattered, fragmented, catching snippets of time, fast forwarding through the best moments, and staggering through the most painful. But whatever didn't kill us, only made us stronger, she hoped. Still there was a decision to make; staring at the two roads wasn't going to get them anywhere.

Slowly she took a step to the left, but than stopped. Sighing, she turned around and stared at Kisame instead. Big, blue, grim, with that gigantic sword all wrapped up on his back like a present of death. He was an imposing figure, not making room for anybody, even the space around him, but he made room for her. He'd squeeze her to his side, super gluing her into place. That's why this was hard for them both; he just hid his worry and anger behind a cool blue mask. Lucky bastard. She was far too emotional for this type of thing, even after so many years of people passing through her life, she still couldn't let go. Not when someone was as important as Kisame was. She took another deep breath, preparing herself to speak. Speak the words they had probably both been dreading for the longest time. They both knew these words had been catching up to them all those three months and five days.

"I think we should part ways here."

Sakura made herself be the one to say it first. First is the worst, and second is the best. She knew she was the worst. She could already feel her eyes misting over with a film of tears. Kisame could see it too, and she could visibly see him let out the breath he had been holding, his shoulders slumping downwards. She dropped her pack, filled with all the supplies she would need to make her way back to Konoha, back to the hidden leaf village, back to her world. But it wasn't her world anymore, or at least it needed to make some big modifications to it. Modifications that could put Kisame in jail and killed if he we're ever to be found alive. She took a step towards him, also needing to do this. Throwing her arms around his neck, she lifted her body upwards onto her tiptoes, titling her face up towards his lips, and pressing her soft yielding ones to Kisame's tightly clenched ones, perfection. His strong arms wrapped themselves around her small waist, caging her to his body, a need so powerful to never let her go. It made her heart want to stop and start over again. Kisame's lips where hungrily devouring her own, his every passion for her spilling forth into the kiss. Finally, she pushed back a bit, gasping for breath, and trying to disentangle herself from Kisame's body. She hated the feeling of being parted from him, like she had to leave a part of herself here with him too.

Sakura took a step back, slinging her pack across her shoulder; she let out a broken sob. She felt moisture on her cheeks, placing a hand on her face she felt tears she hadn't even known she'd been crying. She looked up, Kisame had started to take a step back towards her but she put a hand up, stopping him from coming any closer. With a watery smile, she gave a little wave goodbye, than turned away. She started to walk onto the left side of the road, leaving behind a half formed world, a half formed life she could have stayed around for. But there time was up, and all they had left was a kiss, tears, and a two way street which lead them to another part of the world which they had all but forgotten.

**-The End-**


	11. Chapter 10: When It Happens

**Title: **When It Happens

**Author: **Crazysmile15

**Disclaimer: **(Naruto © Masashi-Kishimoto)

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **531

**Pairing: **Konan/Saku

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Konan/Sakura**_

Looks could be deceiving, something Sakura had learnt first hand. Knowledge that would always follow her, almost like a shadow, appearing when light shown down brightly, exposing people for what they really we're. This woman was no different, only unlike Sakura, who was mistaken for only having soft edges and smooth lines, Konan was all crooked angles and jagged edges, cutting so deep. On the surface, she seemed smooth, touchable, vulnerable. Hair the color of stormy sky's, eyes dark and watery. She too also had piercings, however they we're far more tasteful than her partner's, less frightening and more artistic. Her hands were soft and slender, smoothly cutting through people with the most efficient ease and finesse. What made Konan seem so contradictory was that she made origami. The art of folding ordinary paper, and creating wonderful pieces of seemingly harmless art, for her art tricked people into believing it was innocent but in truth it hid many secrets.

What irked Sakura the most about Konan's choice of weapon though, was that as a child Sakura had very much enjoyed partaking in the art of origami, but Konan's version of such an innocent and beautiful thing had become distorted and twisted, blood staining its pristine surface. Konan was no different from Sai, who carried his paintbrush like a samurai sword, or Temari, who used her feather light fans as a weapon of intricate death. Every ninja had their weapon of choice, however unconventional it may have been, but Konan's origami traps of death bordered on cruel. Maybe that's why she had been recruited into the ranks of the Akatsuki.

Sakura had been flipping through the members of the Akatsuki files, digging up as much as she could about them, digesting every word and every syllable. Still it wasn't enough, nothing about them seemed clear in any of the files, as if the people who had sworn they'd seen these ominous figures could not truly recall whether it was a nightmare or otherwise. She growled furiously, rubbing her tired eyes, she was getting no where with all of this. Sakura still felt as though she needed to put in a few more hours pouring over these scrolls before she could get any real sleep. Just as she was about to reread Konan's file again, something white blew through the slightly opened window and landed on her desk. Apprehension and fear settled itself heavily at the bottom of her stomach; she slowly got up from her creaky office chair, and padded gently over to the window before peeking out through the translucent glass, only to be disappointed when she found nothing and no one. Sakura made her way back to her chair, and sat down again. She reached out for the beautifully folded origami crane; she dragged her finger down its edges, and hissed in pain when she cut herself. Sucking on her small wound, she watched as her crimson blood slowly trailed a path down the cranes pristine surface, wondering if she would ever really know more about the ever elusive, Konan, or would she be just as mysterious as her crane.

_**Skin deep, razor sharp, now you've got a paper cut. **_

**-The End-**


End file.
